


Kiss the Cook

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, it's destiel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wears a kiss the cook apron, and things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

The boys couldn’t believe it, well, between the moments that they were laughing their asses off at it. Castiel, yes, “top of the Christmas tree” Castiel, was wearing a “KISS THE COOK” apron. 

“Cas, man, what the hell?” Sam asked, after he got his breathing back in order.

“I’m learning to cook, and this was the only apron in the cupboards.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Dean. 

“Oh shit. No mom voice Sam. I’m the only one who gets to use the mom voice.” Dean said

“Actually, I’m millennia old, so I’m the oldest.” Cas interrupted 

“Off topic, Cas!” Dean looked back at Sam, his voice going down to a mutter. “So, I like to use a cheesy ass apron, what’s wrong with that?”

“Because Dean, maybe some of us,” Sam paused, pointing back and forth at himself and Cas. “Don’t like to wear cheesy ass aprons.”

“Actually, I’m fine with it.” Cas called out.

“Of course you are.” Sam sighed. “But I’m not, Dean. Are there any _normal_ aprons in the bunker?”

“No. And why do you care it’s not like you cook.”

Cas had a thought. He wanted the boys to stop fighting. It was _just_ an apron, for his father’s sake.  
He cleared his throat. “Excuse me, but this says ‘kiss the cook’, which means, one of you, or both of you, have to kiss me.”

_“NO!”_ Both boys said in unison. 

“I don’t understand, is that not a rule of society?”

“No. No it’s not.” Dean answered.

“It should be. This apron is misleading.”Cas opened his mouth again, as if to speak, but Sam cut him off.

“If one of us kisses you, will you stop?”

“Yes.”

Sam shoved Dean forward, and Dean flushed red.

Dean carefully stepped forward, as if Castiel was a bear, set on killing him, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post that I don't currently have the link of, I'm going to try to find it, ASAP.


End file.
